A Christmas Turnabout
by Nr36
Summary: When an ordinary businessman is charged with ruining his brother's Winter Wonderland, Phoenix Wright steps up to take the case. Takes place after PW: JFA.
1. Good Times

December 23, 8:30 A.M. North Street

Phoenix thought, "There is no such thing as a 'White Christmas' in California! The trees are bare, but no snow!"

However, he was seeing that there was snow dispersed far and wide around the street. Maya was especially excited, as she loved snow. Pearl, on the other hand, decided to stick to the horse-drawn carriage that they were seated in.

Pearl whispered, "Mr. Nick, I better not see Mystic Maya kissing Santa Claus."

Phoenix laughed and replied, "Mystic Maya wouldn't kiss Santa Claus! Plus, she is asleep when Santa is around!"

Phoenix then got off along with her and began messing around. After a period of making snow angels and throwing snowballs, Phoenix, Maya and Pearl got back in the carriage and continued on their way.

The three sang along with 20 or 30 other people around them. "Frosty The Snowman," they recited, "was a happy, jolly soul! With a corn cob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of coal!"

The tune soon shifted to We Wish You a Merry Christmas.

When the carriage came to a halt about a half hour later, the saw a band approach, and they played all sorts of familiar tunes.

Maya said, "Nick, I have all sorts of insurance!"

Phoenix asked, "Such as?"

Maya recited, "Life insurance, health insurance, toilet insurance, grass insurance, burger insurance, cheese insurance, calculator insurance, car insurance, ramen insurance, and clothing insurance."

She then asked, "Can I call you Nick?"

Phoenix replied, "Yes."

"Can I call you Nicholas?"

"Yes."

"Can I call you Nicky?"

"Yes."

"Can I call you Nicky Boy?"

"Yes." "Can I call you Nicolai?"

"Yes." "Can I call you Nicole?"

"No."

This continued until they got off and headed into the law office. Phoenix thought, "Please, don't tease me any more!"

December 23, 10:00 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix heard footsteps outside. When he opened the door, the wind blew it back. He managed to hold it still for a brief moment, and Detective Gumshoe entered.

"Merry Christmas, pal.", he said. "I just hope that we won't have any sort of trial this year."

Maya interrupted, "Trial? On the day before Christmas Eve? What if Santa forgets us because we are having a trial during the night?"

Phoenix replied, "I doubt we will have a trial today. If we do, it'll be at 11:00."

December 23, 10:00 A.M. ?

"Oh, and just to let you know, brother, have a Merry Christmas."

Gunshots rang out and gunpowder burnt.

"And a happy new year."

More bullets were fired.


	2. Everybody Loves Phoenix

December 24, 4:30 P.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix announced, "Well, let's open our presents!" Maya reached her hand out towards a square box and read the tag.

She said, "To: Maya, From: Nick! This better be good!"

She began to unwrap the present and gasped as she did. It was a bracelet made out of 24 karat gold with her name on it. Phoenix's name was also imprinted.

She screamed, "Nick, how did you afford this?"

Phoenix stammered, "It only cost $4,250."

She went over and kissed him affectionately.

She said, "Well, I really needed that! Thanks, Nick!"

This continued until all of the presents were opened. Pearl especially enjoyed what she received, as Christmas was a fairly new idea for her.

Before they began to enjoy their presents, Phoenix reminded, "Let's not forget! Tomorrow, we get a whole new shipment of gifts, direct from Santa himself!"

Pearl asked, "Who is San-tah?"

Maya laughed, "He gives gifts to everyone in the world during the night, but only comes when we are sleeping."

Pearl jumped in joy and screamed, "If only Detective Dick would get the news!"

The attorney reminded, "Pearls, Detective Dick knows that Santa Claus is coming to town. He's heard of him before."

Just then, the doors of the office burst open and Detective Gumshoe ran in. He yelled, "Mr. Wright, we got another one!"

Phoenix asked, "What do you mean by 'another one'?"

The answer was, "Another dead guy, and another case on Christmas!"

Everyone groaned, Maya especially, as she wanted to spend Christmas in bed with Nick, getting "up close and personal" with him.

Phoenix was handed the autopsy report.

He read off the chart, "Death was caused by multiple gunshots and point blank range."

He placed it on the table and sighed, "It is as that so many people shoot each other on Christmas Eve.

Just as Detective Gumshoe was heading out the door, Pearl announced, "Detective Dick, Santa Claus is coming to town!"

He replied, "Of course! How could I forget?"


	3. Baseball

December 24, 6:00 P.M. District Court, Courtroom No. 2

The jury spoke for a shirt moment, and the judge banged his gavel soon after.

He said, "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Lance Let."

Phoenix heard the voice of Miles Edgeworth note, "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

He followed with, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

The judge continued, "Mr. Edgeworth, it seems that Mr. Let killed his brother using a handgun. Is this correct?"

The reply was, "Yes, Your Honor. It appears that he was killed in cold blood!"

At the same time, Phoenix took a gaze at Maya, who was in her usual garb and was shivering.

She said, "Nick, it's cold in here!"

He answered, "I don't see a reason why."

However, he then noticed that her kimono was only an inch thick, and obviously was not suited to the cold.

He asked, "Maya, is this what you normally wear in December?"

She shook her head. He figured, "Is it because you're all out of the winter variation?"

She accepted his reasoning. Phoenix thought, "Well, it's obvious that one inch is not as good as 3 inches."

"The prosecution calls the defendant, Mr. Lance Let, to the stand.", boomed Edgeworth.

He climbed onto the stand and sweated.

Miles began, "Mr. Let, is it true that your girlfriend had left you for your brother?"

He screamed, "What do you mean? She loved me!"

The prosecutor chuckled, "Tsk tsk tsk. It seems that you are completely oblivious to her actions, Mr. Let! It seems that she had been getting preparations to marry Felix!"

The court roared. Lance shook and said, "No way. This can't be happening to me!"

Miles, however, was insistent. "The evidence supports my claim as well. You must have had such a hate for your brother's relationship with Rachel that you seeked revenge! That handgun was fired at him from point blank!"

The judge banged his gavel. "Well," he said, "It seems that there is no reason to suspend this trial. Nor is there any doubt that the defendant is responsible."

He started, "This court finds the defendant, Lance Let..."

Suddenly, Phoenix screamed, "Hold it!"

Miles buried his head in his hands. The judge blinked. Maya stopped shivering.

He screamed, "We haven't called a witness to prove him guilty!"

Miles responded, "Objection!"

He continued, "It is futile and unnecessary to call a witness! The evidence points to the defendant being at fault!"

The judge added, "Objection overruled. Mr. Edgeworth, do you not realize that evidence may be forged?"

He gasped and grimaced. Miles then said, "The prosecution calls Dennis Solder to the stand."  
After he mounted the stand, he announced to the court, "The name is Dennis Solder. I work as a security guard in a nearby department store."

The judge smashed his gavel. "Very well, then. Please begin your testimony."

"I heard a struggle of some sort in a back alley around 2:00 P.M. I heard a man fighting another and knocking him to the floor," he said.

"There was about 30 soft thuds and then it stopped. I bet that there was a murder back there!"

The judge nodded in agreement. He continued, "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix, however, noted, "Your Honor, if I may ask, can Maya cross-examine the witness?"

He replied, "Well, sure, why not?"

Maya got to her senses. She felt warm inside and got herself situated for the scan.

The witness repeated, "I heard a struggle of some sort in a back alley around 2:00 P.M. I heard a man fighting another and knocking him to the floor. There was about 30 soft thuds and then it stopped. I bet that there was a murder back there!"

She screamed, "Objection!"

Maya slammed her hands down on the table. "Mr. Solder, if there were quiet thuds, then you are highly mistaken! If a gun goes off, it emits loud bangs!"

Dennis gasped and began sweating.

The judge nodded, "Mr. Solder, Ms. Fey is correct. A firearm fires with a loud noise, not a dull thud."

Phoenix looked over at Maya and cheered, "Way to go, Maya! Keep doing that! Find those contradictions!"

Solder jumped, "Well, I was in a secure area at the time of the murder!"

The judge nodded, "Very well, then. Let's hear your testimony again."

After his testimony had been delivered, the judge seemed to agree that his testimony was without holes.

He noted, "Ms. Fey, begin the cross-examination!"

Mr. Solder made a strange face as he spoke. "Well, I was in the monetary vault at the time of the murder! The thick walls must have shielded the gun's blasts! Not only that, but the door was locked!"

Maya screamed, "Objection!"

She continued, "Mr. Solder, did you forget that the back door wasn't locked?"

The witness jumped and sweated some more.

The judge agreed, "It seems that our witness has a serious problem with testimony. I feel as if he is not giving us the whole picture."

The judge banged his gavel. "It seems that our witness here is not giving us any leads in this case. We will have to resume this trial at 10:00 A.M. tomorrow. And with that, court is adjourned!"

He banged his gavel again.

December 24, 7:30 P.M. Defendant Lobby No. 2

Maya sighed. She was relieved that she did not have to do Phoenix's job any longer. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to find him standing behind her.

He said, "Maya, that was a good performance out there! It almost seemed to remind me of Mia a little bit."

In response, she drooped her head and replied, "Nick, it would help if you didn't bring up Mia on Christmas Eve. After all, when did I channel her last? Wasn't it back in September?"

Pearl popped in from behind, but Maya soon found that the girl behind her was busy as ever, channeling Mia like a charm.

She noted, "Well, it seems that my sister wants to both be The Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and a lawyer! I never knew that!"

Maya screamed, "I don't want to be a lawyer, Mia! I was helping Nick during the cross-examination of Dennis Solder!"

The late mentor shrugged, "Solder? Who has a last name like that?"

Phoenix reasoned, "There are some crazy last names out there, so there is at least one guy in the world with the surname 'solder'."

Mia then left. As soon as she was out of earshot, Maya asked, "Nick, would you like to come over to...um...my place?"

He responded, "Of course! Why not, Maya? We will have a great time!"

December 24, 9:30 P.M. Fey Manor

Maya opened the door, and Phoenix followed. She said, "A while ago, I got my own section here. I usually like it here."

Phoenix was impressed, as he figured that a 17-year-old girl would not own this much property.

He inquired, "Which name did you receive first? Your Japanese name, or your English name?"

She sweated a little and laughed. She replied, "My English name. Anyways, I should explain. When my Japanese name was considered, they gave me the first name _Mayoi_ because it resembles my first name in English. My Japanese surname, _Ayasato_, is a compound word. _Sato_ seems to mean 'village' or 'town', but the _Aya_ part doesn't mean anything, so it was basically filler."

Phoenix got a kick out of it, and laughed along with her reasoning. He asked, "By the way, where did you come up with the name 'Naruhodo A. Wrighto'? What is with that?"

She laughed, "I mixed up your last name in Japanese, the word 'ace', and some nickname of yours!"

Maya quietly noted, "Nick, I'm getting ready for bed. I'll tell you when you can come in."

She went inside. Phoenix sighed, "Oh, boy. What is she up to now?"

He sat there and waited. A bit later, he checked the clock. Maya had been getting ready for the past 15 minutes.

He thought, "What could take you 15 minutes to get ready for?"

Suddenly, Maya said from inside, "Nick, you can come inside now!"

Phoenix sighed, "I hope this is good."

He walked inside and saw Maya laying in her bed. She said, "Come on, Nick! Don't be shy!"

He slowly walked closer and got inside. She whispered, "You better not tell Pearly...ever!"

She pulled back the blankets and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Phoenix shook and yelled, "M...Maya! What are you doing?"

She teased, "Nick, aren't you excited?"

He blushed hard and sweated, "Um...OK."

Maya instructed, "When you hit the ball, only go to third base. DO NOT make a home run! We'll save that for later!"

Phoenix sweated, "Here it goes!"


	4. The Confession

December 25, 7:30 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix and Maya entered the building, and found Pearl on the floor enjoying the sights she saw.

"Mr. Nick, it seems that Santa found his way!", she screamed happily.

Phoenix replied, "Well, he knows the directions to every house in the world. How could he get lost and forget us?"

Maya was given a present by Pearl. The tag read: Do not open until Christmas!

She happily opened it. It contained a new pair of her acolyte robes.

She yelled, "Santa, how did you know my size? Thank you!"

She ran put of the room and changed quickly. She came out about 30 seconds later and asked, "Nick, what do you think?"

Phoenix took a look and found that it was less baggy than the one she was wearing.

He struggled to pronounce, "Y...you look hot."

She jumped and scratched her head. "I...I'm hot?", Maya asked while sweating.

He replied, "Y...yes. You are very beautiful."

She immediately smiled and beamed, "That's great, Nick!"

He took a present and opened it. It was a whiteboard, which he could use to draw things.

He handed it to Maya and noted, "Please sign."

She took the dry erase marker and began to draw. She scribbled for about a minute and put it back in Phoenix's hand. He read it, which had a very good drawing of Maya's face next to her signature. He took a photo of the board and erased the message.

Soon, all of the presents were opened, except for one, which was located under the tree. Pearl addressed it and ripped the wrapping paper off. It was a single branch of mistletoe.

Underneath it was a note. Pearl read, "Dear Pearl, this gift is for Mystic Maya's 'special someone'. -Santa Claus

She took the branch and wagged it above Maya's head.

"Mr. Nick," Pearl cooed, "come and get it!"

Phoenix replied, "Okay?" and slowly ventured forward.

Maya bent slightly, and announced, "Nick, you deserve this."

The two proceeded to kiss affectionately, and Pearl's eyes filled up with tears.

She muttered, "Aww, wasn't that cute? Mr. Nick kissed Mystic Maya!"

Maya gasped and answered, "Actually, Pearl, Nick and I first kissed back in September."

Pearl dipped her head and replied, "Darn it! I missed it! But that's okay!"

Pearl left for the television, probably to watch cartoons.

Phoenix took Maya by the hand and asked, "May I have this dance, Ms. Maya Fey, the 17-year-old daughter of Misty Fey III, born on July 8, 1999, and the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, not to mention the most beautiful woman in the whole world?"

She laughed, "Well, you overdid it, but how could I resist? Of course, Nick!"

He started a interesting variation of a waltz taught to him by Larry Butz, and hummed the _Super Mario Bros. Game Complete_ track to go along with it.

As he was dancing, he thought, "Maya Fey. The only girl who would call me 'Nick'. One of the two girls I know who can channel dead people. And despite her sister's beauty, I find her even cuter than Mia could ever be."

After he finished dancing with her, he grabbed her and laid her down in his arms. She was shocked by the sudden movement, but kept eye contact with Phoenix. He laid her down on a couch in a different room.

He asked, "Maya, will you be my boyfriend?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she said, "Yes! Yes, Nick!"

Phoenix scratched Maya's ears as he took a seat. She moaned, "Niiiiiick...that felt good."

However, her ecstasy was interrupted by Phoenix asking, "How long have you had that hair style?"

She blushed and replied, "As long as I can remember. I had messy hair when I was born, so my mom kept it like this to be neat, yet I wanted my hair to be long."

Phoenix asked, "Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Maya kept calm and replied, "Nope."

He gathered his courage and hugged Maya.

She was somewhat startled, but regained her confidence and said, "Nick, our love is stronger than ever."

He noted, "I was just thinking that...if Mia never died, then..."

Maya finished, "I would have never met you, Nick. I can tell that we were meant to be together. It is perfectly clear. I was destined to love a man named Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix blushed and continued, "Remember that one time I went to Kurain Village for the first time, and how I found you?"

Maya laughed, "Of course, Nick!"

_[Phoenix entered Kurain Village with caution. He was nearly two hours away from the nearest major medical center, and he was basically cooked if he suffered an injury. He was also out of reach of main line telephone. _

_He entered the city, and headed to where Maya told him where she usually was. She wasn't there. He searched for a while, but ultimately gave up and retreated. _

_After walking to the east a short ways, he found a sign that read: _

_Hot Springs: 2 miles._

_And so he ventured. He ran the necessary distance and headed off to the springs. _

_There was a sign that noted:_

_DANGER! Extended periods in the springs may result in heat exhaustion or heat stroke, which can be dangerous._

_Just when he was about to enter the springs, he found another sign, which read: _

_CAUTION! The hot spring temperature can exceed 100 degrees Fahrenheit (37 degrees Celsius)! It is not recommended that anyone under 12 years of age should use the springs._

_He shook, but figured, "It won't hurt, will it?" _

_He removed him attorney's uniform and entered the sizzling water. He actually enjoyed it, as it was April, and the days were warming up._

_About 20 minutes later, he had closed his eyes and just sat there. When he stood up again, he looked over into the distance. He noticed a steep cliff, which overlooked the Pacific Ocean._

_He then felt a tap on the shoulder._

_He jumped, but got back down, figuring, "I must be feeling things."_

_He felt another tap. He was about ready to turn around, but was afraid of what he would see behind him. He was tapped a third time. _

_There was a voice that said, "It's OK. You can turn around." _

_Phoenix felt nervous pressure as he turned around. He determined that the person behind him was a woman. _

_She said, "Nick."_

_Phoenix immediately recognized her voice immediately. It was Maya's._

_Before he could say, "Maya!" She reached for his hand and ripped him out of the water and into the spring that she was in. _

_She asked, "Nick, are you OK with this?" _

_He stammered, "Well...uh...it's just that I never expected that I would find you in a hot spring, Maya."_

_She sighed, "Nick, come here." _

_He approached, and she pulled him close. She said, "Oh, Nick! I thought I would never see you again!"]_  
Maya laughed some more, as she suddenly remembered the incident.

She then remembered, "Nick, we have that trial at 10:00! Don't forget!"

Phoenix put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Maya, no matter what happens to us, we will always love each other."

They kissed again, hoping for the best.


	5. Forward Progress

December 25, 10:00 A.M. District Court, Courtroom No. 2

The jury began talking, and continued to do so until the judge banged his gavel.

He said, "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Lance Let."

From the left side of the court, Miles Edgeworth noted, "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

Phoenix felt the court look at him. He answered, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

The judge nodded, "Mr. Edgeworth, is there a witness to call?"

He grunted and answered, "Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution calls Albert Hanes to the stand."

The witness mounted the stand. The questions asked were standard procedure.

The judge enforced, "Mr. Hanes, please state what you saw on the day of the murder."

He began, "I was repairing a television on that day. I walked out into the snow, and I heard a gunshot! There were successive shots, and rang out one after the other! I shook and knew I should notify the police!"

Phoenix stared at him and thought, "Let's see how innocent this man is! Cross-examination time!"

He proceeded to repeat his testimony.

Phoenix heard him say, "There were successive shots," and he yelled, "Hold it!"

"How many shots were fired?", he prompted.

Hanes replied, "About 10."

The judge wasn't pleased. "Mr. Hanes, please include this in your testimony!", he argued.

"And so," he continued, "I figured he was being shot with an semi-automatic!"

Phoenix brought up the Court Record and filed through it.

He found what he was looking for, and screamed, "Objection!"

"Mr. Hanes, are you certain that he was being shot with that type of gun?"

"Yes, Mr. Wright! Only a gun like that could fire that rapidly!"

Phoenix slammed his hands down on the table. "Mr. Hanes, there is no evidence to suggest he used a semi-automatic! Only a handgun was found at the scene!"

The jury roared in amazement.

The judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!", he commanded.

Hanes began to shake and got a nervous look on his face.

He asked, "Your Honor, what am I supposed to do?"

The judge gave him a strange face. "Well," he commented, "I suggest that you revise your testimony if you are in error!"

He replied, "I guess that I am at fault!"

Miles screamed, "Objection!"

"Your Honor, it seems that the police found a semi-automatic in the residence of the defendant. It had scratches in the barrel, and it seems that he tried to prevent the police from registering ballistic markings!"

Phoenix screamed, "Objection!"

"Mr. Edgeworth, does my client appear like he is a criminal mastermind? He wouldn't own such a device!"

The jury started talking and the judge banged his gavel.

He noted, "That's enough, you two. On the other side of things, let's here your testimony again, Mr. Hanes."

He began speaking, and soon his testimony ended.

"Nick," asked Maya, "will you stop daydreaming and cross-examine the witness?"

Phoenix awoke from his daydream and said, "Your Honor, sorry about the delay. I will cross-examine the witness!"

Mr. Hanes began, "Well, when I heard the shots, I went to the scene. I saw the body, and it had gunpowder burns! I looked in his hand and there was a piece of paper. It read: Ms. Maya Fey!"

Phoenix screamed, "Objection!"

He slammed his hands down on the table. "Mr. Hanes, on the back of this piece of paper, it has a statement from a loan broker. It notes that you are in debt by $5,000,000!"

Hanes sweated.

The judge banged his gavel. He said, "I will allow a 10 minute recess for investigation purposes at this time."

He banged his gavel and Maya went outside to talk.


	6. I Did It

December 25, 12:02 P.M. Defendant Lobby No. 2

Phoenix took an nice look at Mr. Hanes.

He asked, "Why were you in so much debt?"

He answered, "Well, that's private information!"

The lawyer pressed, "I can tell that you're hiding something!"

Maya added, "Yeah! Tell us your secret!"

Mr. Hanes built up steam.

He exclaimed, "There is no way in which I will tell you any more information! If you want me to give you information, put me on the witness stand!"

He left for the courtroom. Phoenix sweated.

He heard someone say, "Mr. Nick, I made a present for you!"

He attended to Pearl and asked, "What exactly did I get?"

She gave him a pink sweatshirt.

He reacted, "Sure. This is nice, Pearl."

Just as Phoenix was about to walk away, Pearl continued, "I'm not done yet!"

He turned around, and she gave him a similar outfit.

She said, "Give this to Mystic Maya, your 'special someone'!"

Phoenix left and attended to the needs at hand. He and Maya tried on the shirts.

Immediately, Phoenix said, "Phoenix, we have a problem!"

His shirt read: Mystic Maya.

He also noted that Maya's shirt read: Mr. Nick.

He asked, "Pearl, are you absolutely sure that you made these sweatshirts right?"

She beamed, "Of course, Mr. Nick!"

He screamed, "Objection!", which took her by surprise.

He continued, "Next time, make sure that you don't mix up our sizes."

December 25, 12:12 P.M. District Court, Courtroom No. 2

The jury had a chatter moment, as usual, until the judge banged his gavel.

He said, "Court will now reconvene for the trial of Mr. Lance Let."

Phoenix grunted and braced himself for the third testimony of Albert Hanes, the shifty man who couldn't seems to keep his story straight.

He testified to the court, "In reality, I saw the whole murder before my whole eyes! I saw a woman with the strangest hairstyle I've ever seen attacking the victim! She pulled out a handgun and smashed it on his head, rendering him unconscious! She then took the gun and fired several shots at point blank range into his head! She killed him in cold blood!"

Phoenix scanned the spoken words over. He yelled, "Hold it!"

"Who is 'she'?"

The mechanic responded, "I don't know who she was!"

His cross-examination continued.

"I saw a woman with the strangest hairstyle I've ever seen attacking the victim!", he repeated.

The attorney exclaimed, "Hold it!"

Phoenix asked, "Can you describe the assailant?"

He happily dictated, "She was probably younger than 20, wearing strange clothing and with a crazy hairdo!"

Maya turned to Phoenix and noted, "Nick, he's blaming me for the murder!"

He calmed, "Maya, I'll stop him!"

Phoenix pressed, "Can you give us some more detail about her appearance?"

He replied, "She had long, black hair, with beads in two narrow strands. And she wore a whitish kimono with purple robes."

Maya gasped. She whispered, "How dare that man blame me like that!"

The judge ordered, "Mr. Hanes, add that to your testimony!"

Mr. Hanes continued, "And this girl had something around her neck!"

Phoenix screamed, "Hold it!"

He asked, "What did it look like?"

He answered, "It was shaped like the number '9'. It glowed brightly and she... she transformed!"

The jury roared, and the judge banged his gavel loudly three times.

"Order! Order in the court!", he noted.

"Mr. Hanes," he continued, "Who did she transform into?"

He sneered, "She got taller, her facial features changed, and her boobs got bigger!"

Maya gave her boyfriend a face and groaned to him, "Mr. Hanes is a pervert. Only a pervert would care about my boobs."

Phoenix returned, "To me, it seems that he is a pervert, either that or he has an obsession with girls with large boobs. On the other side of things, he seems to be describing your magatama. He also appears to be saying that you channeled Mia to disguise your identity."

The man continued, "And then, the man said, 'Have mercy on me!' She kissed him and drew the gun! She screamed, 'You are no longer worthy of living life!' And with that, she pulled the trigger! She then transformed into a girl with an even weirder hair style, and her hair was brown!"

Phoenix screamed, "Objection!"

He wagged his finger at the witness.

He declared, "Stop these ludicrous accusations this instant! Your spree of perjury ends today!"

The man laughed. He asked, "Wrighty, am I at fault, and if so, why?"

Phoenix slammed his hands down on the table.

"Mr. Hanes, it seems that you are highly mistaken. The 'killer' that you have described couldn't have transformed into the 'other girl', as she was still living! You can only channel spirits of dead people!"

The mechanic sweated and jumped. The jury roared.

The judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order in the court!", he yelled.

He screamed, "Mr. Hanes, explain yourself! Are you lying under oath?"

The witness then exploded. "Your Honor,", he budged, "It is undeniable that the girl next to the defendant's lawyer, Ms. Fey, is GUILTY!"

The judge scolded, "Mr. Hanes, that is not appropriate conduct for a court of law! You are forbidden from indicting members of the court!"

Hanes then burst, "I have evidence to support my claim!"

He submitted a piece of paper with blood on it. It read, "Ms. Fey is responsible".

The judge was apparently convinced. He stated, "Mr. Hanes, testify about this piece of paper."

He started, "You see, it appears that when Ms. Fey left Mr. Let for dead, he wasn't dead yet! In the time between when the killer left him and the actual time of death, the victim wrote the killer's name! It is obvious that Mia Fey is to blame!"

The judge agreed. He prodded, "You may cross-examine the witness, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix nodded, "No problem."

The witness soon stated what the Court Record contradicted, and Phoenix screamed, "Objection!"

"Mr. Hanes, you are not correct. In fact, _Mia_ Fey is longer living! She was killed by Redd White a year ago! The Fey that is standing next to me is _Maya_ Fey!"

Hanes jumped and groaned, "Graah! You can't stop me!"

He slammed his hands down on the table.

The judge asked, "Mr. Hanes, are you sure you are telling the truth?"

Hanes groaned, "I... I'm telling the absolute truth, Your Honor!"

Phoenix screamed, "Objection!"

He slammed his hands down on the table.

"Mr. Hanes," Phoenix continued, "if you were telling the 'absolute truth', there would have been no contradictions in your testimony!"

The jury roared and the judge banged his gavel.

"Order! Order in the court!", he noted.

Hanes exclaimed, "Your Honor, a final testimony, please?"

The judge angrily agreed, "You have one last chance. If we find any contradiction whatsoever, you will be indicted by the defense."

Hanes said, "You see, after she killed him, she became herself again! The girl was wearing a black attorney's outfit, and she looked like the girl that the killer channeled! Then, a man with spiky hair attacked her with a knife, and forced her down to the floor! He violently stabbed her several times, and then it was all over!"

The judge shook, "That is an interesting testimony, Mr. Hanes. Mr. Wright, cross-examine this witness!"

Phoenix accepted. He immediately screamed, "Objection!"

"Mr. Hanes, it is impossible for a spirit to join a body like that! It just can't happen!"

He screamed, "Mr. Wright, I saw that, okay? What's it to you?"

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Hanes, it is not polite to mock members of the court.", he ordered.

Mr. Hanes proceeded, "My name isn't Albert Hanes at all, Your Honor! My name is... George Sahwit!"

The jury roared, and the judge banged his gavel three times.

"Mr. Sahwit, are you related to Frank Sahwit?"

He responded, "Yes. He's my brother, but he couldn't 'see it' correctly, which led to his arrest!"

Phoenix slammed his hands down on the table. "Well, Mr. Sahwit," he concluded, "It seems that you couldn't 'see it' correctly either, as neither Maya or myself were near the area where the murder took place!"

Sahwit groaned, "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaah!"

There was silence.

He drooped his head and announced, "My name shouldn't be George Sahwit. It should be George Did It!"

The judge banged his gavel. He noted, "Bailiff! Take him away!" And the 'other' Mr. Sahwit was gone.

The judge banged his gavel.

He said, "This court finds the defendant, Mr. Lance Let..."

"Not Guilty."

Cheers rang out and the judge concluded, "And with that, court is adjourned!"


	7. Fluff Alert!

December 25, 3:30 P.M. Defendant Lobby No. 2

Phoenix sighed. He had finished the trial that he wished would end sooner.

Maya motioned him over to a couch, where she asked him, "Nick, can I tell you about basketball that I played when I was a kid?"

He replied, "Sure. W-Wait a minute! You played basketball?"

She giggled and pulled him close. She laughed, "What do you think, silly? Of course I played basketball! I mean, Kurain Village is not Japanese property, is it?"

Phoenix noted, "Well, you are correct. Continue on!"

She resumed, "It was like the basketball that you played back when you were in 8th grade, Nick. It's just that there are more rules. For example, it is forbidden from channeling a dead family member to give you an advantage. Another rule states that you can't use telekinesis, a.k.a. The Force, to pass the ball or shoot it, as it is considered double dribbling!"

Before Maya could sat another word, Phoenix blurted, "Use The Force, Maya! Let go, Maya! Trust your feelings!"

She wasn't impressed. She screamed, "Nick, I'm no Jedi! I'm just a spirit medium, you hear?"

There was silence.

Maya continued, "Also, if you levitate, it is traveling."

Just then, Miles Edgeworth interrupted them. He delivered Phoenix a plate with two croissants on it. He quickly sped away afterward.

Maya took one of them and found a tag that read: Sorry about the croissants.

Phoenix carefully picked up his, and ate it at the same time as Maya. After she was doing ingesting her croissant, Maya declared, "As usual, Edgeworth can't make croissants."

Phoenix laughed hysterically, and Maya did the same. However, Miles heard their laughter and asked, "What is so funny, Ms. Fey?"

She sneered, "Not much. It's just that you can't make croissants..."

She got quiet.

"for jack shit."

Even Edgeworth started to laugh. However, Phoenix was concerned. He thought, "Man, if Maya is this funny, just wait until she turns 21 and I have to carry a drunk and giggly Maya back to the offices of Wright and Co."

After Edgeworth got his fill of laughter, he left to pursue "other duties" he had to attend to.

Phoenix asked, "Maya, do you think Pearls will be angry that we had to have a trial on Christmas Day?"

In response, she answered, "I don't think so, Nick. After all, she's probably too busy playing the Nintendo 1024 that she got."

The attorney asked, "What is a Nintendo 1024?"

Maya beamed, "Well, it came out December 8, didn't you hear? It transfers 2160p graphics using a Hi-HDMI cable, and plays games that can store 75 GB of data!"

Phoenix replied, "I can't wait to try it. I mean, why not spend the afternoon playing 'New Super Mario Bros. 4?"

December 25, 4:00 P.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix entered the office, and found Pearl was playing the Nintendo 1024, as expected. She had just finished the level: Yoshi Hill-4: Climbing the Green Ledge.

She pressed the A button like a charm, and a video game character that resembled Maya landed on top of the Goal Pole. The 1-Up sound effect played, which was followed by the Course Clear tune.

Maya inquired, "Pearls, who are you playing as?"

She jumped and happily replied, "I'm playing as you, Mystic Maya! I made a Mii of you, and am using it to play!"

She asked, "What exactly is a Mii?"

Phoenix explained, "I've heard of Miis before. They are avatars of people."

Pearl pressed the HOME button, and opened Mii Creator. She handed the controller to Maya and said, "Change anything you don't like!"

She viewed the Mii and noted, "Nick, isn't it a little weird how my hairstyle is replicated exactly?"

Phoenix added playfully, "So are your eyes. Your beautiful, brown eyes."

Maya teased, "Oh, Nick! You better not cause any trouble!"

The lawyer laughed some more and proceeded to make himself a Mii. After he did that, the three played New Super Mario Bros. 4 for a long time.  
After the game was finished, Pearl stared to watch television.

Maya and Phoenix walked away to another room, where they sparked a conversation.

Phoenix whispered, "Maya, you are perfect. You have no flaws in your appearance whatsoever."

She geared back, "Well, I don't exactly have my sister's enormous bust (I honestly don't know how they got that big anyways), nor do I have my mother's figure. The only thing I seem to inherit is the inability to get fat, despite how many burgers I eat."

Phoenix itched Maya's ears. He noted, "Maya, you have your mother's figure. You _somehow_ manage to keep yourself thin, despite those burgers. It's probably because you run three miles a day."

Maya replied, "Nick, I still have belly fat, you know."

She took off her sash and loosened her kimono. She exposed her abdomen to Phoenix.

Maya explained, "Feel right here." She pointed to a spot near her navel.

Phoenix felt afraid. He thought, "Am I really getting this close to Maya? Can we stay together when we get intimate and even 'make love', as they say?"

He slowly gathered courage. He heard his mother, Cindy, saying to him, "Come on, Phoenix! You need to open up a little! Get involved with those girls! You can do it!" But on the other side of the coin, his father, Reggie, was saying, "Phoenix, my boy, you need to be careful. Those girls want to get out of their rags and get up close to you! All they want is that thing that resides in your undies."

He shook inside. He asked himself again, "Who's right? Is my mom right, or is my dad?"

He thought carefully. After all, his mother had given birth to him and had spent nine months of her life tending to him when he was uterus-bound. Then again, he wouldn't exist if his father hadn't gotten involved.

Phoenix took his index finger and poked Maya's belly. She started laughing loudly.

He realized that even though Maya had "belly fat", her stomach was rather flat. It was literally flat, with abs that were considered "average" for a girl of her age.

He blushed hard. Maya made eye contact with Phoenix and said, "Nick, that felt good."

He felt blood surging in his cheeks. The lawyer took a hold of her robes and carefully removed them. Just as Maya's undergarments were exposed to his eye, she began to remove his clothing, so that both of then were sitting with only the most valuable pieces of clothing still on.

She moaned, "Nick... please..."

He gasped. He stammered, "You... you really want to... get closer?"

She coughed and rolled on her side. "Nick, come closer. Carry me in your arms."

Phoenix grabbed her and carried her to the bed he slept in some nights. He laid her down on the bed.

Maya eyeballed him. Her mocha brown eyes were telling him something. They seemed to say, "Nick, I love you."

He brought Maya closer. "Maya, I love you as well," he replied.

He brought her into a kiss, and she gasped. She noted, "Nick, I have one thing to say."

Phoenix eagerly asked, "What, Maya?"

Maya's chest contacted Phoenix's. "We better not tell Pearls about stuff like this."

Phoenix noted, "I figured that. I also figured that."

He handed her a piece of paper.

She read, "September 10: Boy, am I nervous, or what? I mean, first Mia dies... and then I start liking her sister! What do I do?"

Phoenix laughed. "Yeah, I liked you ever since I saw you, Maya."

She adjusted her bra and commented, "Do you know what that gold marking is?"

Phoenix sweated, "No idea."

She answered, "It is the insignia of the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Yes, Phoenix, I am wearing my mom's underwear, but it feels much more comfortable than my training undies!"

Phoenix pulled her even closer and pulled her under the covers. He reached over towards her and said, "Just wait until we get married, Maya. Then, we'll be able to make the closest connection two people can make!"

He was heading for the pillow when Maya said, "Nick, use these pillows instead."

Phoenix felt his head throb. He riled, "You mean... you mean... those?"

She blushed, "Sure. Go ahead."

Phoenix rested his head down, and he wrapped his hands around her. Phoenix said, "Maya, thank you."

Maya asked, "For what?"

He said, "If I never went to Ivy University... if the DL-6 Incident never happened... if you were never born... I wouldn't have met the girl of my dreams."

Maya's eyes teared up.

She whispered, "No. Thank you, Nick."

Phoenix asked, "What do you mean?"

She continued, "If you never pursued a career in law... if you became an affiliate of Marvin Grossberg instead of Mia Fey... if you hadn't been born, I would be dead by now. Thank you for saving me, Nick."

Phoenix kissed Maya once more and laid his head down. Maya had the softest pillows he had ever laid his head on before. He just wanted to travel to a land where Maya and him could live in paradise forever.

He said, "Maya, I... I want you to be my queen and have my..."

She shushed him. "Children?", she added.

He gasped, "Yes. I love you that much, Maya Fey, daughter of Misty III, daughter of Misty II, daughter of Misty, daughter of Melanie, daughter of Maggie, daughter of Margret, daughter of Mahalia."

Maya giggled, "That was a little repetitive, but I like the fact that you are thorough!"

There was brief silence.

She continued, "Nick... I love you!"

He and Maya then fell into a deep sleep, and Phoenix's hands were still around her.


	8. Surprise!

December 26, 7:30 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix woke up and noticed the bright sunlight coming in from a nearby window. He sighed and pulled the covers back a bit. Maya was sleeping to his left, and looked so peaceful. Her thick, black hair was no longer restrained, and flowed down to her waist. Phoenix almost wondered how she managed to grow hair so well.

He simply loved Maya. There was simply no other explanation for why he was so attracted to her. In fact, when Phoenix first saw her, he had a vague feeling of empathy for her, even though they had just met. It was almost ironic how the two had such a good relationship when it began because of tragedy and hurt.

Phoenix first felt his love towards Maya when he saw her in the detention center. He just couldn't ignore her. His love for her intensified after she was kidnapped by Shelly de Killer, and he felt like it was his job to protect her. It was like a _Mario_ game; somebody would keep Maya from him, and Phoenix would have to save her.

He felt urges to satisfy Maya's needs. He almost always said "yes" to when she needed an emergency detour to the burger joint down the street or when she needed cash to buy paraphernalia involving the Samurai meta series.

He always had a faint image of a crying, desperate Maya in the back of his mind, and strived to prevent her from crying. He _hated_ it when she cried. It was just plain awful for him to see streams of tears rolling down her face.

Phoenix just then felt it. Another one of those "Maya, I love you!" moments. It was a need to run his hands through her hair. He shrugged and slipped his hands through her luscious, thick strands. He felt good for doing so, although he didn't know exactly why.

He gently moved her so that his face was directly viewing hers. Phoenix reached his hands down towards her collarbone. He felt a sense of euphoria storm through his body. It wasn't due to the fact she was sleeping and he could make her feel good while she was dreaming, but that she was different.

Phoenix soon repositioned his hands so they were massaging her abdominal area, which was where he would do most of his work when the two were getting "up close and personal" with each other.

He thought, "Maya Fey is not your average girl. She is an acolyte; in other words, a spirit medium. She channels her sister to help an attorney, and has a burger obsession. She is in love with some guy that she met purely by accident. She calls him 'Nick', but most call him 'Phoenix Wright'."

Then, Maya opened her beautiful eyes.

Phoenix said softly, "Maya, what did you dream about?"

She made contact with his eyes and pulled him closer. "I had a dream that the Fey clan would regain its credibility with the FBI."

Phoenix replied, "I had a dream that in a kingdom in 1100 A.D, I was simply a lawyer in the courts of King Arthur, and I was from a rich family. And there was a serf, a simple peasant, named Maya. I would later marry her."

She giggled. "Nick, are all of your dreams about me, you goofball?", she asked.

Phoenix responded, "No! Not at all! I'm just saying that I had a dream like that!"

Maya struggled, "Nick... I..."

Phoenix asked, "What is it, Maya?"

She confessed, "When I got trapped in that wine cellar, I felt scared. I cried in despair because I was hungry, cold, and there was no help in sight. But then, you came and rescued me, Nick. I collapsed into your waiting arms, and you carried me away from de Killer's prison."

Phoenix also admitted, "I cried when I thought all was lost. I cared about you. I wondered if you were safe... I wondered if you were all right... I even wondered if you were... dead."

She smiled. "Nick, I should get ready now, you know.", she announced.

Phoenix laid in the bed and happily watched her dismount herself from her sleeping area.

Before she could leave earshot, he screamed, "Hold it!"

She whipped her head around. She asked, "Nick, what is it?"

He motioned her over towards him and sniffed the pillow that she had laid her head on.

He asked, "Do you wear perfume or something?"

Maya scratched her head and replied, "No, not that I remember."

Phoenix continued, "This pillow smells like a mixture between peaches and cherries."

She blushed and answered, "Well, I wonder why, Nick!"

Maya then walked away to get ready. Phoenix thought, "The peach smell is good, but why does the cherry smell remind me of the flavoring they put in liquid prescription medicine?"

He soon realized, "Maya must be carrying the scent of Kurain Village wherever she goes."

Suddenly, Phoenix heard someone call his name. He whipped his head around, and saw Mia, his former mentor, standing in front of him.

She asked him, "Phoenix, by chance, was there another person sleeping with you last night?"

The attorney answered, "Yes. Chief, I was sleeping with Maya."

Mia laughed. "Remember, Phoenix," she nodded. "I'm not 'the Chief' anymore. You are, aren't you? But anyways, why were you in bed with my sister?"

He struggled to say, "I... I love her, Mia."

She gave him a blank stare.

Phoenix repeated, "Mia, I LOVE HER!"

Mia gasped. She resumed, "Phoenix Wright! I'm amazed by what you just said! You... truly... without a doubt... love Maya?"

Phoenix sheepishly accepted, "Yes. Truly. And she loves me too."

Mia jumped yet again. She declared, "Wake up, Phoenix! Maya is too young for stuff like that! You go around loving a girl who is 7 years younger? That is quite interesting!"

Phoenix screamed, "Objection!"

"She loves me without a shadow of a doubt! She loves me, Mia! She doesn't _like_ me! She _loves_ me!"

She finally accepted his reasoning. "Fine then," Mia said. "I guess she does love you. I was wrong, and you were right."

And she left Phoenix standing there, looking out into the open.

He scratched his head. Phoenix thought, "Although I seem to think otherwise, I could use a shower."

He ventured off towards the shower, seemingly undaunted by his encounter with Mia. He opened the door, and there was Maya, standing there, with no clothes on!

Phoenix covered his eyes. Maya screamed and covered her exposed breasts with her hands.

She reminded, "Nick, next time you need to take a shower, DON'T FORGET TO KNOCK."

The attorney shamefully remarked, "I'm sorry, Maya. I must be a..."

She interrupted him. "You're no pervert, Nick. I just forgot to lock the door."

Phoenix was relieved after that. He asked, "You really forgot to lock the door?"

Maya smiled, "Yeah. They don't have stuff like that where I come from. There, I usually took a shower with my sister."

Phoenix gasped, "Y... your SISTER?!"

She giggled. "Yes, Nick. My sister. It's just that... when I was about 4, I realized that Mia was different from me. One day, while we were showering, I asked her, 'What are those raised sections of your chest?' She snapped and replied, 'Maya, those are my breasts. You'll get them someday when you're older.' And by the time I was 12, I realized this: My sister has boobs, but I don't! I'm almost jealous of hers! Why can't I be like her!"

Phoenix argued, "Maya, there is no reason to go crazy over boobs."

She snapped, "Nick, I didn't have them until I was 14! Even now, nobody seems to give any sort of attention to them! I might as well not have them at all!"

Phoenix calmed, "I bet the guys don't notice you because you wear acolyte robes and they aren't exactly revealing."

Maya walked a short distance away and dressed into her acolyte robes in a flash, catching Phoenix by surprise.

Maya continued, "Nick, you don't know who you're in love with. You are in love with a Fey. Specifically, me. You're in for a wild ride."

Suddenly, Pearl burst in through the door. She gasped, "Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick are making out in the bathroom! Gross! Do that stuff in the bedroom for darn sakes!"

Maya grabbed her cousin's robes before she could walk two inches.

"Not so fast!", she yelled.

"Just because I am in a bathroom with Mr. Nick doesn't mean that I'm 'making out' with him. Plus, I am **fully clothed**. Any objections now?"

Pearl's head drooped. She confessed, "No. Not any, Mystic Maya. Go back to what you were doing with Mr. Nick."

She walked away, leaving the two standing there, with the door seemingly not being there. Phoenix located a spare attorneys uniform and put it on.

Phoenix wondered as he was adjusting his tie, "I just hope that today goes as planned. It would be a shame if today is screwed up by some weird event."


	9. Love Runs Deep

December 26, 4:30 P.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix typed on his computer. He was typing a summary of Lance Let's case. It was long and boring for him, as it seemed like forever to type out the actual trial. He actually would prefer watching paint dry. He longed for Maya to arrive at the office so he could kiss her and get a break from the pure boredom of typing.

Suddenly, Phoenix's phone burst out. He checked the screen, and saw that he had 1 new message. He clicked on it, and it was from Maya.

It said: A date, Nick? I bet you wanna. :P

He immediately responded: Where?

He waited for Maya's fingers to place the newest message at his fingertips. It took about 15 seconds for the message to appear.

It read: Secret. Just walk to the train station, Nicky boy.

Phoenix shut down his computer and walked the 15 minutes to the station, where Maya was standing. She handed him a ticket and they boarded the train. Phoenix sat down in his seat.

He proceeded to ask, "Where exactly are we going?" She giggled, "Look at your ticket, Nick."

He stared at the type on it, which stated:  
ROUND TRIP: $9.99  
DESTINATION: Kurain Village  
TIME OF DEP.: 4:30 P.M.  
EXPECTED ARRIVAL: 6:30 P.M.

Phoenix asked, "What about Pearl? What will she do?"

Maya shrugged. She answered, "She's probably playing the Nintendo 1024."

The attorney smiled. He noted, "Yeah, she probably will vent her frustration and time on that thing."

The train's whistle went off and it started to travel at almost 120 miles an hour towards its destination.

Maya asked, "Nick, how was work today?"

Phoenix grunted, "Shit."

She laughed hysterically and replied, "Well, I bet that your brain needs an infusion of good times!"

He remembered, "You know, Maya..."

She interrupted, "What now, Nick?"

Phoenix turned his head. "If you have smelly armpits, than you need soap! Use soap to get the stains from out of your dirty kimono, you stupid medium!"

Maya snapped, "Nick, that wasn't nice! Say you're sorry!"

Phoenix admitted, "I was trying to annoy you, Maya."

She got even more angry.

"Nick, you better not piss me off one more time tonight, or I'll spear your eyes out with icicles!", she warned.

He calmed, "All right, Maya. I'll change my sense of humor so that it doesn't include 'make fun of Maya' jokes."

Time lagged on seemingly forever, and it felt like an eternity before the train finally arrived at Kurain Village.

December 26, 6:30 P.M. Kurain Village

Phoenix was happy that he was no longer sitting on a hard, cold seat. His legs felt light too. Maya kept up with him. The attorney was as happy as can be because Maya was beside him. But something was striking him as odd. It was that Maya had not mentioned what exactly was for dinner.

Suddenly, Maya was ambushed by a scrawny, red-haired boy.

He yelped, "Mystic Maya! You're alive!"

Maya picked him up and said hello.

Phoenix sweated, "Who exactly is this darn kid?"

The spirit medium gave him a look.

She addressed, "This over here is Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney! I refer to him as 'Nick', so don't wonder why!"

The juvenile sparked, "Well, my name is Jonathan. I'm almost 9 years old. Mystic Maya has been teaching me lots of things recently."

Phoenix concluded, "Uh oh. Don't tell me that they allow boys and girls to attend the same school now?"

He asked, "What exactly has she been educating you about?"

"She's been telling me about history, and geometry, and even health class! Or should I say..."he giggled. "sex education."

Maya issued, "Jonathan, you must realize that health class for you isn't as embarrassing as it was for me."

Phoenix had to say, "So what exactly do you go by?"

The kid replied, "Jonathan. I have no title. I'm just plain old Jonathan. No last name either."

Maya commented, "He's 'Jonathan', but on the other hand, my title is 'Ms. Maya Marie Fey, Pre-Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. Not to mention that I usually just go by 'Mystic Maya' in these parts."

Phoenix thought, "Yeah. I remember that well. It seemed that the most common thing that Morgan Fey would tell me was, 'Their proper titles are Mystic Maya and Mystic Pearl!' I was sort of frustrated by that."

The boy shrugged, "I better get going! I've gotta take the fish out to be filleted!"

He ran off quickly. Phoenix noted, "Jonathan is quite fast, I must say."

Maya told him, "I have decided what will be for dinner!"

The attorney sighed, "Go ahead."

She eagerly said, "Burgers!"

Phoenix groaned, "I suppose."

December 26, 6:34 P.M. Fey Manor

Maya impatiently ordered, "Nick, do you have to burger supplies in your overnight bag?"

He replied, "Yes, Maya. Let me find the ingredients."

He opened the bag and rummaged through the supplied inside, and took out on item.

He asked, "Maya, do you need this?"

She angrily grumbled, "Nick, I don't need a sanitary napkin! I use tampons!"

Phoenix quieted, "Sorry."

He searched some more and pulled out another object.

"Moist scented towelette?", he asked.

She groaned, "No, Nick. Just get out the burger stuff already!"

He searched some more and pulled out the necessary ingredients: ground beef, buns, and condiments.

Maya said, "Well, Nick, go ahead and make those burgers! I'll find something to do so that you can cook without any distractions."

Phoenix replied, "Sure. Go ahead."

And she walked away, leaving him by himself in the kitchen.

Maya suddenly bumped into a cupboard, which was odd. "That wasn't there a while ago, was it?", she figured.

She was curious, and wanted to find out the contents. She opened it a little bit, and found that it contained a folder, securing seemingly important documents within.

Maya thought, "I better open this after dinner."

She wondered what Phoenix was doing, and wether he was cooking burgers, or was doing something else.

Maya heard him scream, "Maya! Don't make me eat dinner without you!"

She giggled, "Oh, Nick! It wouldn't be called a 'date' if I wasn't with you!"

She attended to him, and found that Phoenix had prepared the whole meal for her, which consisted of the same meal that the two had for a date earlier in the year.

Phoenix asked, "Any words before we ingest our meal, Maya?"

She presented him the folder, and he opened it. Maya took out the first paper and tears formed in her eyes.

She stammered, "Nick... it...it's a portrait of my mother."

He looked at it, and concluded his reasoning. Indeed, Misty Fey was beautiful, and so were her two daughters, one of which he loved.

He looked on the back. "June 11, 2000? That about a year or two before she left."

He put it back in the packet. Maya struggled to keep tears from falling from her eyes.

She cried, "Nick, if only I could see her ever again!"

Phoenix said, "Well, didn't we see her back in October?"

Maya stopped crying instantly. "Yeah, now that you mention it...", she answered.

She handed him another slip of paper. "This is my birth certificate," she said.

"it is self-explanatory." Phoenix read it, and read the family report. "Let's see," he said. "It says:

Mother: Misty Fey (née Fey) Father: Merle Fey  
Prefix: Mrs. Prefix: Mr.  
Suffix: III Suffix: N/A  
Age: 32 Age: 42  
DOB: 3/14/1967 DOB: 7/2/1957  
Occupation: N/A Occupation: Accountant  
Race: Caucasian (White) Race: Caucasian (White)  
Height: 5' 8" (172 cm) Height: 6' 3" (190 cm)  
Weight: 122 lbs. (55 kg) Weight: 193 lbs. (87 kg)

Name of child: Maya Fey  
Gender: Female  
DOB: 7/7/1999  
Height: 1' 0" (30 cm)  
Weight: 6 lbs, 5 oz. (2 kg)  
Method of delivery: Normal"

Phoenix handed back the document and sighed.

"It looks as if you were a healthy baby, Maya."

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

The two then ate their burgers quickly. After they were finished, Phoenix sleepily walked into the bedroom where Maya usually slept. He couldn't wait for her to get ready, and loved it when she devoted time to kiss him and get close to him.

Maya followed him inside the bedroom, and pulled the covers back. She placed pillows near the headboard, and left Phoenix to get ready for bed. He sat there, and tapped his foot was impatient, and wanted Maya to engulf him in her warmth and happiness. After all, work was not exactly painless.

Phoenix felt his eyes begin to slam shut, but before they got completely closed, Maya sat down on the left side of the bed. The sudden movement caused Phoenix's eyes to open. He gazed over at Maya, who was still dressed in her usual outfit.

He got on the soft mattress and put his hand on her right shoulder.

She asked, "Nick, do you need something?"

He struggled, "No. Not at all."

Maya concluded, "Nick, this is a date, after all. You've only had half of the experience."

And that was when he untied her sash and threw it over Phoenix's head. He gasped, "Wait! I... if you don't want to..."

She sighed, "Nick, don't worry."

And she undid her kimono and disengaged her robes. She then began work on Phoenix's attorney's uniform, and soon had him down under the covers in only his underwear. He felt hot and sweaty all of a sudden. Phoenix also had an immense desire to get closer to Maya.

He said, "Maya, get closer to me."

She inched herself towards him, but it was almost painstakingly long for her to do so. He put himself on top of her, and got even more concerned. He wondered if he would crush Maya's small, youthful and athletic body under his.

She geared, "Nick, what exactly are you up to?"

Phoenix's eyes made contact with hers.

"I need you... now!", he screamed and buried his head into her thick, black hair. She reached behind her head and let her hair loosely flow down to her waist.

She moaned, "Niiiiiiick... please!"

That made Phoenix lose it. He clawed at her thick locks, and pulled Maya's head over his shoulders.

He gasped, "I can't lose you... I can't let you get kidnapped ever again! It was my fault that you almost died. I'm sorry."

She scratched her head and looked at him. Maya said, "No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I wasn't looking out for myself, and I put my guard down. I'm sorry."

Phoenix replied, "Maya, you are beautiful."

Her brown eyes took on a glazed appearance, and a tear dripped from her left eye. It dropped onto Phoenix's arm.

She said, "Nick, you're much more than a friend. You're a companion... you are my _boyfriend_ for that matter. I don't like you, Nick. I..."

There was only silence. She continued, "I... um... I..."

There was more silence.

"Nick," she screamed, "I LOVE YOU!"

Phoenix held Maya close and replied, "Maya, I love you with all of my heart. I met you by fate on that bitter, sad September night, and I'll never forget you."

Maya eagerly insisted, "Nick, put your head down on the pillows!"

Phoenix blushed hard and laid his head down. By "pillows", Maya meant to say, "Nick, put your head down on my boobs, will ya?" There was a squishing sound, and Maya groaned out in pleasure.

Phoenix kissed Maya and held her close.

She softly motioned, "Nick, have a good night."

Phoenix replied, "Sure thing, Maya."

He closed his eyes, and felt his hands grip Maya as he drifted off.


	10. All Back to Normal

December 27, 8:15 A.M. Fey Manor

Phoenix opened his eyes, and saw that Maya was already out of bed.

He groaned, "Maya, where are you now?"

She walked in front of him, and was already dressed.

She replied, "Nick, we've got to get back to the office! Pearly is probably scared to death!"

The attorney lugged himself out of the bed and got on his usual attorney's uniform and they both left.

As they boarded the train, Phoenix said, "Maya, what will happen next?"

She sat down across from him. "Well, Nick, I bet we will have another client before long. There's gotta be some case we have to take sometime," she commented.

The train soon sped off towards the law office.

December 27, 10:15 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix opened the door and found that Pearl was playing the Nintendo 1024.

Maya said, "I seems that you have been playing video games for a long time. I bet that you should take a rest for a while."

Pearl saved the game and shut the console down. Phoenix added, "Pearl could use some 'alone time' in the back room."

Before they could leave earshot, Pearl inquired, "Mystic Maya, was your outing with Mr. Nick romantic by chance?"

She replied, "Yes. It was."

Pearl cooed, "Oh, how cute is that! It turns out that Mr. Nick is your 'special someone'! You two were meant to be together!"

Phoenix clarified, "Pearl should seriously get some 'alone time', as in right now!"

Pearl's head sunk. She said, "Fine. I'll get let you two be together all alone! Then I'll be able to prove that Mr. Nick loves you, Mystic Maya!"

Pearl walked slowly away into the back room, and she was almost smiling.

Phoenix said, "I find it strange how these cases seem to pop up out of nowhere."

Maya agreed, "I see. You don't want to have another case on Christmas, do you?"

The attorney admitted, "Sort of. I just don't want to deal with such a thing over the holidays, when people should be happy."

Maya added, "We should prepare for two things; the first being that we should make a New Year's Resolution, and the second being that we shouldn't worry. A new case will show up sooner or later."

Phoenix replied, "It appears to make sense. I have already decided my New Year's Resolution."

Before he could say it, Maya interrupted, "Mine is to stop eating so many burgers! I should try to control my hunger!"

Phoenix slowly began, "Mine is to..."

There was only silence, and his voice trailed off into nowhere.

"love you even more."

She jumped into the air and let out a cry of joy.  
Maya ripped the attorney off of his feet and into her arms.

She struggled to carry him over to the couch, where she sat down next to him.

Phoenix said, "Maya, I hope that this new year will be a good one."

Maya excitedly reported, "I hope so too!"

And so, Phoenix Wright's bundle of Christmas Calamity comes to an end. It seems that there is no end to the Wright legacy, and he (and Maya) will continue to solve cases in the new year. It almost makes us want the next installment of Phoenix Wright's court battling to arrive sooner. It appears that this statement holds true.

THE END


End file.
